


C.A.O.S

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sex Addiction, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Resumen: Tras una discusión Nigel intenta reconciliarse con su novia, aunque ella siempre busco ocultar su noviazgo, Nigel y Cree en su mejor peor momento.Un Drabble que no es parte de ninguna historia a futuro.





	C.A.O.S

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento, me gusta mucho Nigel en serio, aunque esta versión de él tal vez solo me guste a mí.  
> GRACIAS POR LEERLO Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios.
> 
> Trabajo hecho con ayuda de Alphabetical que no pertenece a esta comunidad, gracias por pasar tus días libres ayudándome.

Cree se ha fugado de una clase para ir tras la biblioteca, exhala pesado una bocanada de humo mira su cigarro a contraluz intentando ver la silueta que el humo forma, el día es soleado pero ella está en las sombras en más de un sentido, da un suspiro molesta al oírlo venir hacia ella -¿Creí que lo habías dejado?- dice el chico levemente entrando en la sombra del edificio –A ti que más te da- responde ella cansada jugando el cigarro para tirar la ceniza, él permanece mirándola –Lo siento, te lo pagare- dice el castaño rojizo cuando se aproxima a ella pidiéndole el cigarro, ella desinteresada se lo pasa mirando a otro lado –Lo que menos me importa ahora es mi antiguo uniforme, ya me quedaba grande- responde tranquila, él fuma sin prestarle atención mirando por donde vino –No pensé que te molestaras tanto- exclama él culpable al regresarle el cigarro –Claro ¿a quién le molestaría salir con la más zorra de la escuela?- se queja ella al recibirlo, Nigel ríe levemente –Se supone que nadie sabe que salimos, tú lo querías así- responde al sentarse junto la morena –Vete al diablo ¿En qué momento que tú salieras con medio mundo era parte de esto?- refuta irritada mirándolo reír -¿No deberías estar con tu equipo?- pregunta desconcertada –No, debo descansar, veras me duele la espalda- responde el chico señalando el lugar exacto –Oh! por dios- se voltea ella disgustada –No es por eso- le rectifica él inmediatamente –Unos chicos cayeron sobre mí en el entrenamiento- agrega para redimirse de la confusión –Y seguro te encanto- concluye Cree sarcástica, Nigel ríe ampliamente y ella no puede evitar encontrar cada expresión encantadora –Cielos, sí que estas molesta- agrega el chico suspirando al ver el cielo –Eres un idiota, cualquiera estaría molesta si su novio la engaña- aclara Cree removiendo su cabello y compartiéndole el resto de cigarro el chico lo toma de entre los dedos de ella delicadamente –Dijiste que era parte del encanto- contesta el castaño rojizo sonriéndole pero ella bufa incomoda –En mí, pero esto claramente afectaría mi imagen- le expresa al chico mirando que solo sostiene el cigarro y lo toma de su mano irritada volviendo a tomar una bocanada –Tu eres porrista y popular quien creería siquiera que me hablas- responde Nigel mirándola permanecer conflictuada –Soy la capitana de las porristas y medio mundo cree que soy una engreída, superficial y zorra pero la más zorra de la escuela eres tú y solo porque no puedo decirle a nadie que eres mi novio- exclama frustrada aventando molesta la colilla contra la pared de enfrente, Nigel la mira tranquilo –Pensé que habías roto conmigo- susurra inseguro, ella aprieta los dientes niega varias veces con la cabeza y aun sentada apoya su frente sobre las rodillas poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza –Eres un imbécil- grita tan fuerte como puede –No, no quiero terminar, me gusta besarte pero no tolero que juguetees con ese maldito rubio- continua exclamando algo alto pero sin cambiar de posición, Nigel mira donde cayó el cigarro levantándose a apagarlo, ella se relaja un poco asomándose a ver qué hace el menor, que ahora vuelve para pararse frente ella –Pensé que era una relación abierta – insiste el chico –Parecías feliz con eso- agrega al acercarse a la mayor con intención de consolarla –Púdrete- responde ella alejándolo –Sabes incluso soñé con un trío, bueno ustedes ya estuvieron juntos- responde el castaño rojizo al enderezarse y mirar a su alrededor –No en esta vida- responde Cree claramente menos molesta, el chico la mira renuente y se acomoda los lentes negros mirando por donde vino, viendo más allá a los campos de entrenamiento ahora vacíos, suspira –Ni modo tendré que preguntarle a Lizzie- agrega volteando pero el golpe de Cree resuena volteándolo al otro lado, su cara duele y su cabeza esta mareada –Eres insoportable- dice ella apunto de patearlo pero duda –Lo siento, me pase con eso- se disculpa el castaño rojizo levantándose lento observando a Cree lagrimear, ella muerde ligeramente su labio –No te atrevas- murmura sujetando la oreja del chico acercándolo dolorosamente a ella y besándolo muy molesta, sus labios rojizos muerden al menor que intenta rodearla con los brazos, ella suelta su oreja tomando ambas manos del menor deteniendo el beso –Esto no es una reconciliación, Nigel Uno- lo avienta contra el muro de la biblioteca, abre sus pantalones y saca el miembro del menor, que apenas despierta al contacto de la mano firme de Cree –Parece que alguien se desveló anoche- susurra ella besando apasionada tras la oreja del menor, algo que sin duda lo enciende, la verga del chico palpita repentina aumentando en la mano de Cree –Vaya ese es el Nigel que conozco- dice ella al rozar su mano por toda la superficie del miembro ansioso –Hoy, después de la practica en el estacionamiento- indica ella al soltarlo y alejarse de él dispuesta a salir del lugar –Espera ¿Me dejaras así?- pregunta él al verla alejarse –Creo que tú puedes hacerte cargo de eso aunque ambos sabemos que no lo harás- sonríe ella al irse –Es una cita- responde Nigel al sentarse y mirar el cielo esperando calmarse.

 

Cree no era fanática de hacer el amor en el auto, las pocas veces que se encontró en esa situación le resulto verdaderamente incomodo pero esta vez era diferente, estacionados en el mirador del parque entre un par de árboles punto solo conocido por ella, Cree montaba a un tembloroso Nigel Uno, el niño estrella del equipo y actual novio de la morena, claro que ella era mayor solo por unos años sin embargo encontraba delicioso al chico, esta tarde su pleito los había llevado ahí, Cree tenía al chico completamente firme, lubricado y a su merced, tomo la polla del chico entre ambas manos apoyándose sobre las piernas de él, con la punta de los pulgares masajea la cabeza creando pequeños círculos, Nigel suspiro agitado buscando más contacto, mordió su labio removiéndose bajo ella abriendo sus piernas para acercarla –Te has vuelto muy desesperado- murmura ella soplando sobre la sensible piel del miembro, el leve respingo del chico la divierte, suavemente lame desde la punta a la base y viceversa haciéndolo sacudirse –Dios, Cree- musita el chico arqueando la espalda, ella sonríe presionando firme la base del miembro, posa sus voluminosos labios en la punta de la cálida e hinchada verga introduciéndola paulatinamente dentro su boca, baja rozando los muslos del menor con sus senos él gime entre las sensaciones, su mano acaricia la sensible piel de los testículos, jugando con uno gentil pasa levemente las yema de los dedos pero a veces el filo de sus uñas recorre el corto vello púbico del castaño rojizo haciéndolo reaccionar con pequeños suspiros ahogados entre los gemidos que Cree busca al apretar y soltar su polla, excitada ahoga sus gemidos en el grosor del menor, él busca ir más profundo en la boca de Cree elevando sus caderas pero ella lo aplaca abajo con su cuerpo riendo suave, chupa ruidosa en rítmicos movimientos continuos soltando hilos de dulce saliva espesa sobre la piel rojiza, el sonido llena el lugar entre sus suspiros y gemidos combinados, sobre excitando a ambos chicos, Nigel se viene completamente en la boca de Cree, las piernas de ella tiemblan tragando embelesada mientras palpita húmeda, sus muslos son recorridos por las pequeñas gotas escurriendo hasta Nigel, él respira agitado aun intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre el asiento trasero del auto de Cree, ella lo ve ruborizado con el cabello revuelto, los ojos acuosos mirándola y sonríe, Nigel intenta acariciar sus pechos pero ella se alza temblorosa sobre su pene aun en su mano –Espera…Cree- murmura el chico intentando tomarla del brazo pero ella está decidida y de golpe se introduce al chico, ambos siguen muy sensibles para el brusco contacto viniéndose juntos entre gemidos agudos, agitada se aferra al chico que la abraza por las caderas –Dios- suplica moviendo su miembro más profundo llenándola en constante vaivén, ella choca con el techo apoyando una mano en él, absorta también en introducir más la calidez del menor, sus caderas suben y bajan deseando mayor contacto, Nigel suda arremetiendo codicioso mientras su mano acaricia el firme trasero de Cree, ella se apoya en el claro abdomen del menor, resbalando continuamente dejando marcas de sus uñas bajo ella, sus pechos rebotan dolorosamente y Nigel los mira embobado aumentando el ritmo al acercarla a él, soba suavemente sus pechos Cree suspira deseosa de besar sus trémulos labios, ambos juegan sus lenguas a punto de llegar al clímax, ella rodea al menor con sus brazos sintiendo el calor eléctrico que recorre sus cuerpos al unísono mientras se besan desesperados.

 

Nigel despierta sorprendido por el flash del celular de Cree -¿Qué hora es?- pregunta sin tomar importancia y ella continua sacándole fotos –Son las 10, no te preocupes estamos frente tu casa- ríe animada entonces Nigel la mira bien, totalmente arreglada en el asiento del conductor ella sonríe dándole una mirada indicándole su condición, él únicamente trae sus lentes recostado en el asiento trasero sonríe algo tímido buscando su ropa cuidadoso –Será mejor que seas rápido, podría venir tu tío- se burla ella tomando la última foto del chico –¿Para que las fotos?- cuestiona él desinteresado de la posibilidad de ser descubierto –¡Oh! ¿esto'- dice ella señalando una en su celular –Son por si acaso- ríe suave mirándola –Ya, no me importa mientras seas tú- le responde Nigel solo poniéndose sus boxers, pantalón y chamarra rápidamente cargando el resto de su ropa, ella lo mira casi molesta –Acaso alguien más tiene fotos tuyas- lo increpa tomando su brazo, Nigel sonríe –Cree realmente eres muy dulce- la besa tiernamente y ella cede un poco –Nos vemos mañana- se despide él al salir del auto –Ya quisieras- contesta ella sin interés, él asiente sonriente al entrar a la enorme mansión –Maldito- murmura ruborizada “Maldito Nigel, maldito amor y malditas reconciliaciones” piensa a punto de gritar, mira las fotos del chico en su celular irritada de lo increíblemente lindo que luce el menor durmiendo “NO” niega con la cabeza al arrancar el auto para irse a casa, mañana romperá con él “Bueno tal vez pasado mañana o después del baile de invierno, definitivamente antes de la graduación” piensa conduciendo a su casa “Seguro uno de estos días se lo diré”.


End file.
